


Pale

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [15]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, minor warlords spoilers implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin's surprised to find the draenei trainees at the Exodar are a little more cautious around the Naaru than he would have expected them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale

It was Anduin’s first day of training at the Exodar. He’d been here for two weeks already - settling in, getting to know the place and the people - and now it was finally time to begin his training. Despite his father’s disapproval, he was excited; he knew this was the right path for him, and the swell of happiness he got every time he thought about it only confirmed it further.

He was waiting, a bundle of books clutched to his chest with both arms, along with the other initiates. All were of varying skill levels, and one piped up to speak to Anduin.

"Hey."  
"Hello," Anduin smiled.  
"Did they tell you, by the way?"  
"Huh?"  
"About the Naaru?"  
"They told me a little bit, yeah," Anduin nodded, curious about what the other trainee had to say.  
"Well, just make sure you don’t meditate around O’ros until you’re really sure you’re ready," they said, biting their lip.  
"…why not?"  
"It’s just really better if you don’t," they said, smiling brightly all of a sudden. "Oh, and you should be careful about meditating around O’ros if you’re in a bad mood, too."  
Anduin frowned. Surely when you were in a bad mood would be when you would want to be comforted by the Light most? And the Naaru were embodiments of the Light? Maybe he had it wrong… “How come?” he tried asking again, just in case.  
"Because—"

Suddenly, the trainer interrupted them. “Now, now, Elore, no frightening the new recruit! Especially not one as important as Prince Anduin.”  
Elore giggled, and tilted their head apologetically to Anduin.  
"So important that Prophet Velen has asked for his presence, so he’ll be excused from our lesson today."

Anduin blushed, prepared for the students to start murmuring and staring at him, but they didn’t. They were all perfectly polite and nice. It made him feel strangely welcome, even though he was leaving them so soon after meeting them.

He was glad to have Velen’s tutelage, but… he still wondered why Elore had warned him  _away_  from the Naaru, when his time here was meant to be about growing closer to them.


End file.
